1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers of the type being towed by cars, trucks and the like and, more particularly, to a trailer used to tow small vehicles such as watercrafts (e.g., personal watercrafts), motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, and the like.
2. Background Art
Trailers are well known and used to tow small vehicles, such as watercraft (e.g., personal watercraft) motorcycles, all-terrain vehicles, and the like. There are however issues associated with the use of such trailers.
Some of the trailers are provided with ramps that are deployed such that a vehicle can be driven onto a support platform of the trailer. In a more compact design, the support platform has a rocking mechanism which reaches a tilted position to receive a small vehicle, and is pivoted to a horizontal position in which the small vehicle is towed.
As a small vehicle is driven onto the support platform, the rocking mechanism will often abruptly pivot to the horizontal position. In addition to potential damage to the trailer and/or small vehicle, the suspension of the towing vehicle may also be affected. Therefore, the small vehicle must slowly and carefully be positioned onto the support platform.
Trailers are often used with watercraft. The trailers tow the watercraft down ramps to release the watercraft on the water. The ramps are often in a bad shape. For instance, some ramps finish by a sharp drop, therefore making the use of trailers on such ramps tricky. In other instances, it may be required to release the watercraft on water in areas in which there are no ramps. In such a case, the watercraft are often manually carried to the water.